


We're All In This Together

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grace Kink, It's all smut, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Rough Sex, Some Bondage, Voyeurism, fluffy sex, lots of smut, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has you all tied up and waiting when the boys come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Stole the name from High School Musical... I know.

Your head pushed back into the pillow in frustration as Cas’ grace washed over you gently. He had tied you up much harder than you had tied him – ropes instead of scarves, he made his knots tighter, and Cas himself was much more intense.

“Something wrong, Y/N?” Cas smirked from his position in your desk chair his hand idly stroking his cock. He had been dangling you on the edge for almost an hour without laying a hand on you. Your arms were tied tightly to the headboard and your legs spread and held by his grace. He had conveniently left the door wide open. The boys hadn’t returned from their hunt, but they were due back at any time. And Cas knew that.

“Please, Castiel.” You moaned as his grace teased you. You looked over to him and scoffed at his smirk.

“How long do you think you can last?” He mused. “Until you break, start begging.” Your eyes screwed shut.

“I’m already begging.” You whined. You cracked your eyes opened to watch his hand move smoothly over his own cock.

“Please, Cas.” You mewed and you squirmed on the mattress. He chuckled darkly.

“Now, now, Y/N. Don’t be a brat.” You sighed as fingerlike pressures ran over your body.

“When did you have time do this much research?” You groaned. After your experimenting before, Cas had torn through the Internet looking for information about bondage. Cas laughed again. 

_“Just stay away from that 50 Shades crap.” You had advised. “It’s about as good of an example of bondage as you are of an angel.” You teased lightly._  

 

“I don’t sleep remember? It leaves plenty of time for _research_.” He was still smirking. You bit down on your bottom lip thinking about all thing things he could’ve found. His grace slowly moved from your limbs and stomach to more creative places. You could almost believe it was his fingers as his grace moved across your chest and kneaded your breasts gently.

“Cas,” You whined like a petulant child as he continued to watch you squirm.

“You must have realized by now what’s going on.” He stated. You tried to think. He had been teasing and pushing you for over an hour now.

“I don’t know,” you groaned. “Are you into orgasm delay now?” Cas breathed a laugh.

“Not exactly.” You rolled your eyes and gasped as his grace suddenly moved to your clit.

“Cas,” You moaned shakily. Then your eyes fell to the still open door.

“You’re stalling!” You groaned as the pressure increased. You looked over to the smirking angel. He only offered you a shrug.

“I’ve been texting Sam and Dean. We might have come up with a plan.” With that, you heard the bunker door slam shut.

“I believe the phrase is, ‘speak of the devil?’ but why you would want to talk about my brother in the bedroom is beyond me.” You wanted to roll your eyes, but Cas just increased the pressure of his grace. Heavy boots made their way down the hall toward your room. You managed to lift your head to see Sam and Dean’s massive forms filling the open door. Sam’s eyes were filled with what you could only describe as pure lust, while Dean’s jaw practically hit the floor at the sight of you tied up and flustered.

“I told you she looked good tied up.” Sam muttered. Dean nodded still in a state of shock. Sam pushed through his brother and started tearing off his shirts. Dean quickly snapped out of his reverie and stepped in. Cas quickly stopped them from climbing onto the bed.

“Haven’t touched her yet.” He said simply. You let your head fall back.

“I am well aware of that fact – will someone please fix it?” You moaned. All three of them carefully arranged themselves on the bed - Cas and Sam on either side of you and Dean between your spread legs. Cas was very naked and Sam and Dean with their shirts gone and their jeans well on their way.

“We’re going to touch you, Y/N.” Sam whispered in your ear, his hands pulling at his jeans. His fingers barely ghosted above your cheek, but he never really made contact.

“All three of us.” He continued, “At the same time.” Your breathing shuddered as the realization set in.

“The we are going to make you come so hard.” He muttered.

“Dean first.” You looked down to Dean settling between your legs.

“He’s going to make you come first, but we’re all going to touch you. The three men shared glances.

“Are you guys going to stare at each other or fuck me?” You finally whined. With that, their hands practically attacked your body. Dean’s hands roughly gripped your thighs as he pulled his face close to your now aching pussy. You tried to keep your hips still, but still bucked as his tongue made contact.

“Shit, Dean.” You groaned. Your attention moved suddenly as Cas’ mouth attached your breast. His lips sealed around your hardened nipple. Sam added his hands to the mix, running them along your sides, caressing as much skin as he could touch.

“God, you are gorgeous.” Sam muttered. Cas’ arm slipped under your arched back and gripped your waist harshly as Sam lowered his mouth to your neck sucking dark marks into your skin. You honestly didn’t know where to focus your attention as Dean continued his ministrations on your pussy and Cas’ and Sam’s hands wandered everywhere. You couldn’t help but descend into mindless moans as your boys worked your body. They seemed intent to find every sweet spot. Sam smirked as he found a sensitive patch of skin below your ear. Dean’s hands splayed across your hips as he tried to keep you still, but had very little success. Eventually, he pulled away.

“Damn it, Y/N.” You heard him mutter lightly.

“Cas, can you do something about this?” Dean smirked. You felt Cas’ grace move to your hips and holding you down against the bed. Dean dove back in catching your clit gently between his teeth.

“Shit, Dean!” You practically screeched. Sam groaned as he sat back looking at you.   

“Make her come, Dean.” He said. You lifted your head to see Dean’s green eyes looking straight at you.

“Please,” you whimpered. You bit hard on your lip to keep from screaming as Dean finally pushed you over the edge. Your vision flashed white as you came hard. Slowly, you came down, your vision clearing and you were gasping for breath. Sam carefully pushed stray hair away from your face.

“So beautiful for us.” He muttered. “And you’re going to be doing that so many more times before the night is over.” You couldn’t help but shudder slightly at his declaration. You felt Cas lean in close to your ear.

“But next time,” he whispered. “We want to hear you scream.” The bed shifted under you as Cas and Dean switch places. Dean dug around in your nightstand and pulled out condoms. He tossed one over to Cas who unwrapped it and rolled it over his cock. You squirmed slightly in anticipation. Cas released your legs from his hold and pulled them around his waist. You felt his cock push gently towards you.

“Is this what you want?” He teased you. He slipped just the head of his cock inside. Your hips were still held down by his grace, but you still tried to move against him.

“Cas, please.” You were back to begging the angel. He tsked down at you.

“Try that again.” He slid a bit further in. You tried to think, but your capacities were quickly flying away.          

“Castiel!” You gasped. He swiftly thrust in and bottomed out.

“Shit,” you breathed, as he started moving quickly. He barely gave you time to adjust, before settling into a steady rhythm.

“Harder, Castiel.” You moaned, but you cried out as he suddenly pulled out. Dean quickly pulled at the ropes holding your hands to the bed. You whimpered as your arms were released and Dean maneuvered you to your hands and knees. Cas moved behind you and quickly slid into you from behind. Sam moved to kneel in front of you, his thick cock bouncing in front of you.          

“How about we put that pretty little mouth to work?” He muttered down to you his cock pressing against your lips. Your mouth fell open instantly allowing him to push in slowly. He stopped as he hit the back of your throat and pulled back slightly. You wanted to suck hard, but he didn’t give you the chance before he started fucking your mouth. He timed his thrusts perfectly with Cas as they both filled you perfectly. Dean, not wanting to get left out, moved to your side and his hand snaked it’s way to find your clit. You whimpered around Sam’s cock as Cas hit you perfectly.

“Come for us again.” Sam said as the three of them pushed and pulled you closer.

“I know you’re close.” He grunted, “You have to be, I know I am.” He was right; you were impossibly close. Cas’ thrusts became erratic before he came with a shout. You followed him as Dean rubbed hard on your clit and Sam’s cum shot down your throat. Sam caught you as you collapsed on top of him. He turned you onto your back and cradled you to his chest. Your head fell back as you caught your breath. You heard a condom wrapper open and you looked over to Dean.

“You’ve got one more in you.” He said. His hands gently wrapped around your ankles and he pulled you out of Sam’s lap. He climbed up your body, his arms propping him up around your head, his eyes boring intensely into yours.

“Come here.” He muttered. He shifted his weight to one arm and his other hand wrapped around your head. He pulled your head up to his and kissed you tenderly. One of your hands twisted into his hair as you both deepened the kiss.

“Dean,” you sighed into him.

“Shhh,” he said. “I’ve got ya.” His cock lightly pushed against you before slipping in. Dean slowly sunk into you. He moved deliberately, his every thrust filling and stretching you perfectly. It was such a stark difference between the brutal fucking you had just experienced – and you loved both equally. Dean held you close as he rocked into you. You recognized that he was whispering in your ear, but you couldn’t bring yourself to really listen.

“Dean,” you gasped as he gradually pulled you closer to yet another orgasm.

“Just let it happen.” He muttered, his lips pressed against your heated, sweat covered skin. Your final orgasm was less of a lightning bolt, but more like a slow thunder. A deep rolling you felt throughout every inch of your body. Somewhere during that, you felt Dean stiffen and he came with you. He rolled off of you and you were manhandled by Cas who set to the task of redressing you, as you were practically boneless. After he had gotten you slightly clean and redressed you crawled back into bed. You caught Sam and Dean as they were trying to leave.

“Stay?” you mumbled. You felt the bed move as they crawled back on either side of you. Your head fell to Dean’s chest and Sam pressed his chest to your back.

“You too, Cas.” You muttered, knowing that he could hear you. Still he got up from the bed.

“I can’t this time.” He kissed the top of your head fondly.

“But I’ll be back soon.” And with a flap of his wings, he was gone. You were warm wrapped up in the arms of the Winchesters and with that feeling, you drifted to sleep.

 


End file.
